


No Say in the Matter

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, ooohhhh boy, uh im so embarrassed um, wow im repulsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: izaya kidnaps shizuo and um- read the tags





	No Say in the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a year ago but i don't think i ever actually posted it

Shizuo couldn't remember what had happened the night before. He couldn't remember how he had gotten himself in some secret hideout with his wrists handcuffed to the headboard of the bed he'd woken up in. He couldn't remember a thing aside from how he'd drunk until everything blurred together and slowly faded into black nothingness.

And now he regretted it, finding himself nauseous, hungover, and in need of a restroom. None of those things were particularly good, especially when he couldn't even get up.

“Shizu-chan.”

Of course. Of fucking course. Why _wouldn't_ the informant be responsible for this? He hated the damn flea, and he would have crushed him right there, but with his hangover messing with his body, he would hardly even be able to find the strength to struggle. His whole body felt heavy and his muscles felt stiff. It _hurt_.

“What the hell do you want?” Shizuo snapped back.

Izaya was grinning as he sat down at the foot of the bed, one of his hands resting gently on Shizuo's leg. “I just want to play a game with you.” He unscrewed the cap of the water-bottle he had in his other hand. “Water is supposed to help with hangovers and for headaches. You probably have both.”

It was true—he definitely _did_. But the last thing he wanted was to put any more fluids into his body. “I don't want any.”

“Eh?” Izaya pressed the water-bottle to Shizuo's lips. He choked once, refusing to swallow. “But Shizu-chan, I'm only trying to help you.” He plugged Shizuo's nose with his free hand. “Drink it or you don't get to breathe.”

He had no choice. He downed the bottle as quickly as he could and almost choked again on the breath he drew in immediately afterwards, which sloshed the contents of his bladder in a not so comfortable way. He glared at the informant who was smiling down at him, looking so perfectly innocent. He'd done that on purpose.

After the intake of water, he realized just how full his bladder was. His hips shifted and he sucked in a sharp breath, trying to ignore the throbbing coming from his lower abdomen. He needed to get out of his restraints and he wished for once that he actually _had_ his strength. But no—no matter if he pulled, he really couldn't make any progress.

“Let me go, Izaya,” he growled, gritting his teeth.

“Ah, so your strength really has failed you. Maybe it's the drugs I injected into you, or maybe that was overkill.”

Oh, so he had drugs in his system, too? How much and what kind? He pulled as hard as he could at his restraints, wanting nothing more than to snap the damn flea's neck and wipe that smirk off his face. “I'm not kidding, I really—I need to...”

“You need to _what_ , Shizu-chan?”

The question irritated the blond immensely—he fucking _knew_ what. “I need to piss, dumbass. I think I might burst.”

“Oh, will you, now?” Izaya chuckled and moved to sit on Shizuo's stomach, just above his too-full bladder, and all Shizuo could do was hope that he didn't decide to settle down a little lower. “You need to learn to control yourself. You'd be nothing more than a child having a little accident. Maybe we need to put you back in training diapers.”

“Not if it's _your fucking fault_.”

“Language, Shizu-chan. Children shouldn't be swearing.”

Shizuo gave a hiss of frustration and kicked one of his legs, trying to do _something_ , although it did nothing at all aside from shake his bladder a little. There wasn't anything he could do, and he absolutely loathed being in such a state of helplessness, being put completely at Izaya's mercy. But Izaya had no mercy, so he would be spared nothing no matter what he said or did.

“Behave yourself.” Izaya scooted back a little, straddling Shizuo's sides as he decided to sit right on the blond's bladder.

He couldn't help gasping and pushing his thighs together, gritting his teeth again as he took a sharp, shaky inhale. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer at this rate.

“You're not speaking anymore, Shizu-chan.” His feigned innocence resurfaced, and no one who didn't know better would never guess that it was the face of someone capable of doing the cruel things he was guilty of. But that was one of the things he was good at: looking innocent even as he did awful things.

“Nothing to say.”

“Could it be that you're more focused on keeping from wetting yourself? You're putting more concentration into that than you are your verbal responses? Because I think that's what's going on.”

He bounced a little, adding _way too much_ pressure all at once. Shizuo actually whined as a gush of urine dampened his pants, causing both a rush of embarrassment and a rush a fury, though he couldn't tell which of the two was more dominant.

“These are the clothes my brother got me.” He was _seething_ now, and he still sounded threatening even as his face was flushed with embarrassment. “Don't make me mess them up.”

“Shizu-chaaaan, are you telling me what to do when I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to? Your audacity is stunning.” His innocent smile turned into a smirk and he bounced again, landing harder this time.

“ _Aah_ —Fuck—” He crossed his legs the best he could, feeling more urine escape him. He pressed his thighs together hard, trying to keep from continuing to leak. He _really_ needed to go now, and his whole body was beginning to tremble with the effort it took to keep from completely wetting himself. Still, he had to keep his clothes as clean as possible...

Izaya pushed himself down lower, and he could suppress a laugh as he saw that the blond had already begun making a mess of himself. “Wouldn't it be easier just to let go?”

“The clothes—I can't—”

The informant laughed again. “You're going to lose it one way or another, Shizu-chan. Those precious clothes of yours are going to be drenched in your pee, and there's nothing you can do about it.”

It was true. But as much as he wanted just to stop trying, he couldn't help it, and he would probably have another reason to hate himself if he so easily gave into what Izaya wanted.

“Let me help.” Izaya pressed his hands against Shizuo's lower abdomen and pushed down _hard_.

Shizuo moaned, unable to keep from losing the control he was trying so hard to hold onto. There was a soft hissing sound as his pants were soaked, wetting the mattress he was lying on as well. His face was flushed deeply and his breaths were unsteady.

“Oh, Shizu-chan, are you about to cry?”

God, he _was_ , and he hated himself so much in that moment. “No.”

“All your ugly emotions are just the as any human's, even if you're not allowed to actually _be_ human.” He moved to sit up on the blond's rib cage, leaning forward so that their faces were inches apart. “You're feeling humiliated enough to want to cry, and I can see the tears beginning to form and threatening to spill down those red cheeks of yours. Your face is burning up because you've completely embarrassed yourself. And you're also absolutely furious with me, but right now, that's a less prominent emotion, stamped out by how disgusted you are with yourself. Ugly, ugly emotions... I love them so much, and in this moment, I love you just as I do my humans.”

His body tensed up again, and he did his best to blink back the tears and swallow the knot in his throat. “Shut _up_.”

“You should be grateful, Shizu-chan. I can love you when you're like this.”

“I don't fucking _want_ your love.”

“Pity...” He stood up and pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the handcuffs. “Now let's get you cleaned up, shall we?”

 


End file.
